Entre ses ailes
by LullabyBlack
Summary: La guerre à fait des dégâts dans les deux camps, certains essayent de se relever tant bien que mal. Lui essaie de surmonter la perte de son frère, elle la mort de ses amis et la perte de ses parents. Comment deux âmes brisées peuvent elles s'aider mutuellement à se relever ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour , voici ma toute première fic, sur le couple Charlie /Hermione ! Défit qui m'a été lancé par **BlackMaiy. **

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ! Je vous souhaites donc une agréable lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la guerre contre Lord Voldemort était finie. Deux mois qu'il n'était pas retourné en Roumanie pour s'occuper de ses Dragons. Après la bataille finale, il était resté pour aider à la reconstruction du château. Cela avait été relativement rapide vu le nombre de sorciers et sorcières qui avaient prêté main forte pour la reconstruction de l'école. Après cela, le jeune homme avait décidé de rester quelque temps au terrier, afin d'essayer de soutenir cette famille en partie détruite par la perte d'un être cher, par le décès de son petit frère Fred. Il voulait que sa famille soit de nouveau joyeuse et bruyante, comme elle l'avait toujours été avant cette maudite guerre. Cela faisait également deux mois qu'il l'entendait chaque nuit hurler et pleurer les morts qu'avait causée la guerre contre le Lord Noir. Deux longs mois qu'il voyait l'étincelle de ses yeux disparaître et laisser un regard morne et vide. Deux mois qu'il voyait son sourire disparaître. Oh Bien sur, elle souriait, faisait comme si tout allait bien, mais le jeune homme avez remarqué que ce n'était ses sourires, des vrais, ceux qu'elle faisait quand elle était encore une enfant heureuse et insouciante, loin de savoir qu'un tel massacre pouvait exister. Elle avait, semble-t-il, réussi à berner le reste de la maisonnée, mais pas lui. Son sourire, il l'aimait, il l'avait fait craquer le peu de fois où il s'était vu, faisant d'elle, la meilleure amie de son frère cadet, une nouvelle petite sœur. Il voulait la voir sourire à nouveau, ce sourire pleins de douceur et de malice. Il voulait que ses pleurs et ses cris , qu'il entendait chaque nuit, étant dans la chambre voisine, cessent.

Sur ces pensées, il quitta son lit et descendit dans le salon afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. L'odeur du bacon grillé et des œufs brouillés lui ouvrirent l'appétit. Molly avait du encore faire des merveilles. En arrivant dans la salle à manger il vit que toute la maisonnée était déjà attablée. Il remarqua cependant qu'il manquait une paire d'yeux chocolat. Il se renfrogna à la vue de cette absence. Il s'installa près de son frère aîné, Bill, et commença à se servir une grande tasse de café noir et des œufs brouillés. Il n'admettrait jamais, que les petits déjeuner préparé par sa mère lui manquait en Roumanie, il était bien trop fier. Il lançait par intermittence des coups d'œil en direction de l'escalier, attendant que la lionne descende. Quand il vit que celle-ci ne descendrait sans doute pas, il se pencha vers Harry.

-Dis moi, voleur de petite sœur, sais tu si Hermione dors encore ? Demanda le dragonologiste au survivant.

Cette question attira l'attention de deux autres têtes rousses. Ginny et Ron, qui étaient en grande discussion sur les Canon de Chuddley, se stoppèrent et regardaient leur aîné.

-Elle s'est levée bien avant nous. Elle était déjà partie quand Harry et moi nous nous sommes levés. répondit la jeune rouquine, devançant ainsi le survivant.

Charles, grimaça en entendant la réponse de se cadette, elle venait explicitement de dire que celle-ci avait passé la nuit avec le balafré, encore. Cette idée lui donnait quelque peu la nausée, il supportait mal l'idée de savoir sa jeune sœur dans les bras d'un homme, qu'il soit l'Élu n'y changeait rien. Elle était sa petite sœur point. Cela lui fit dire également, que la brunette avait du dormir seule, encore, d'où les hurlements. Il se renfrognât à cette idée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Molly s'approcher de lui et lui servit des saucisses et des œufs au plat. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand il vit son assiette de nouveau remplie.

-Maman ! Stop ! J'ai déjà assez mangé ! Je ne suis pas un ogre non plus ! s'insurgeât Charlie.

-Allons bon ! Regardes toi ! Tu n'as que la peau sur les os depuis que tu vis en Roumanie ! Quelle mère serais je si je laissais mon enfant mourir de faim ? Peux tu me le dire ? Tu manges ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette et c'est non discutable Charles ! Dis madame Weasley d'une voix forte les mains sur les hanches.

Charlie, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire la matriarche, baissa la tête et commença lentement à manger. Il ressemblait ainsi à une garçon prit en faute par sa mère. Cette image eu le don de faire rire toute la tablée. En effet, voir le jeune homme de vingt six ans*, baraqué et indépendant, faire ainsi profil bas, lui qui affrontait quotidiennement des dragons était intimidé par sa mère. Charlie fixait son verre de jus de citrouille comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde à l'heure actuelle. Un grand éclat de rire le fit sortir de ses pensées et il fronça les sourcil en voyant son cadet parti dans un fou rire.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête Charlie! C'est hilarant ! se moqua Ron en essayant de reprendre son souffle tout en piquant sa fourchette dans un morceau de saucisse.

Charles se renfrogna, bu une gorgée de son jus de citrouille et fit un sourire en coin. Il attendit patiemment que son jeune frère se concentre sur autre chose puis soudain il lui lança sa serviette au visage. A son tour, il éclata de rire devant la mine stupéfaite qu'afficha son cadet.

-Cela t'apprendra à te moquer de tes aînés ! ria le dresseur de dragons.

-Je vais me plaindre à Bill, espèce de bouse de dragon ! grogna Ronald en devenant rouge.

-Oh ! Ronny à besoin de son frère aîné pour se défendre ! Comme c'est mignon, se cacher dans les robes de Bill ! s'esclaffa Charles.

Cela eu le don de faire rire une bonne partie de la l'assemblée dont Harry, Ginny et George, qui se tenaient les côtés tellement ils riaient devant l'air réellement furieux du jeune Weasley.

-Ne me mêlez pas à vos gamineries par pitié ! claqua Bill d'un ton froid et sans appel.

Le ton sec et cassant qu'avait employé l'aîné des Weasley eu le don de faire naître un silence gêné. Bill semblait de mauvaise humeur et il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa en silence, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou malhabile décide de le briser. Coquecigrue passa par la fenêtre entre-ouverte et voulu atterrir sur la table où étaient réunis l'ensemble des Weasley. Cependant celui-ci loupa son atterrissage et renversa à grand bruit la carafe de jus de citrouille sur George.

-Abruti d'oiseau ! marmonna Ron en tapant son front de sa main.

Celui-ci se redressa et tendit son bec, tenant une lettre, vers le dresseur de Dragon. Le rouquin tendit la main afin de saisir l'enveloppe. Une fois le bec libéré, Coq allât vers son propriétaire et lui piqua un bout de bacon qui restait sur le coin de son assiette avant de prendre son envol. Charlie tourna l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir et vit le cachet de Poudlard.

-Tiens tu reçois encore des lettres de l'école toi ? Une heure de colle avec Rusard oublié peut-être ? Rigola Bill en regardant l'enveloppe que tenait son frère.

Molly se plaça derrière Charlie, intriguée sans omettre pour autant de mettre une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son aîné.

-Ne l'écoute pas mon garçon ! Ouvre donc ! Dit la mère Weasley d'une voix douce.

Charlie opina du chef et ouvrit l'intrigante enveloppe. Il en sorti un parchemin. Il lut tout d'abord en silence, puis se mit à blêmir.

-Que se passe -t-il fiston? Tu es vraiment retenu avec Rusard ? Dit Arthur à la fois inquiet et amusé.

Le dragonnier fit un geste négatif de la tête, mais ne pu dire mot sous le choc de la nouvelle. Molly, qui elle avait lu par dessus l'épaule de son fils, se saisit de la lettre et la lue avec émotion.

_Cher Charles Weasley,_

_Suite aux récents événement qu'à pu vivre le monde sorcier, notre chère école de Magie de Poudlard perd pour un temps son Professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. En effet Rubeus Hagrid souhaite, avec la fin de la guerre, faire plus ample connaissance du peuple auquel il est issu et ainsi découvrir sa famille. Fridluva lui a en effet proposé de venir quelques temps avec elle dans sa contrée d'Europe du Nord. _

_Suite à cela, et face aux aptitudes que vous avez envers les créatures magiques, étant notamment Dragonologiste, vous êtes le candidat parfait pour reprendre ses cours durant cette année scolaire. Je suis certaine que vous serez à la hauteur et je ne doute pas que vous ferez des merveilles avec nos petits élèves. Vous étiez un élève brillant et je vous ferez, je suis certaine, un professeur excellent._

_Je dois également vous préciser, qu'avec mon changement de fonction, et votre ancienne scolarité en tant que Gryffondor, que vous prendriez ma place en tant que Directeur de cette majestueuse et honorable maison._

_J'attends votre réponse le plus rapidement possible._

_J'espère une réponse positive de votre part étant la personne la plus apte à assumer ce poste._

_Cordialement, _

_Minerva Macgonall,_

_Directrice de Poudlard._

Molly les larmes aux yeux reposa la lettre. Un silence religieux s'était abattu dans la salle à manger. L'ensemble des Weasley étaient abasourdis par la nouvelle. Personne ici, n'auraient imaginé le plus solitaire et bourru des enfants Weasley quitter un jour sa réserve en Roumanie et ses dragons pour aller enseigner à l'école de Poudlard.

-Moi, être prof ? murmura l'intéressé semblant ne pas se remettre de la nouvelle.

-Tu vas accepter ? Demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire, enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir son frère près d'elle à l'école.

Charlie resta silencieux et essaya de rassembler ses pensées.

-Je ne sais pas sœurette. J'en sais absolument rien. dit Charles d'une fois rauque.

La fin du petit déjeuner se passa en silence et chacun débarrassa son couvert avant de monter à l'étage. Seul le dragonnier était resté dans la cuisine afin d'aider sa mère. Après tout, il n'était pas souvent là, il pouvait bien lui donner un coup de main de temps à autre. Il firent la vaisselle et rangèrent celle-ci dans un silence agréable. Cependant Charlie, n'ignorait pas les œillades que lui lançait sa mère. Il savait que celle-ci se retenait de lui parler. Elle avait l'air si excitée à l'annonce de la nouvelle, qu'il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle puisse le pousser à accepter le poste.

-Non maman, je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais accepter ! dit Charlie, devançant ainsi sa mère tout en continuant de ranger une pile d'assiette dans le buffet à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Mais enfin chéri, c'est une offre unique, exceptionnelle ! Tout les sorciers n'enseigne pas à Poudlard enfin ! Tu ne peux pas refuser une offre pareille ! s'exclama Molly en faisant face à son fils.

-Cela voudrait dire laisser mes dragons en Roumanie ! Qui va s'en occuper ? Je ne peux les abandonner, ce sont mes bébés. Répliqua le rouquin véritablement affecté par la question.

-Tu as bien des collègues soigneurs qui pourront prendre le relais mon garçon ! Ne m'as tu pas dit que cette Olga et ce Henryk étaient de très bons dresseurs et de bons amis à toi ? Demanda Molly gentiment, comprenant l'inquiétude de son fils. Elle avait vite comprit que les Dragons étaient la raison de vivre de son petit garçon, bien qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il fasse une carrière d'attrapeur au sein d'une équipe comme les Canon de Chudley ou les Frelons de Wimbourne.

-Certes mais ils ont chacun beaucoup de travail déjà, ils ne pourront sans doute pas prendre soins de six dragons supplémentaire. dit Charles d'une petite voix, l'inquiétude reflétant dans ses yeux bleus.

-Ils pourront comprendre, j'en suis certaine chéri. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de devenir professeur à Poudlard ! Surtout à ton âge. Tu as tout intérêt à profiter de cette occasion ! dit Madame Weasley sur un ton bienveillant.

A peine Molly eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte d'entrée de la cuisine teinta, et une douce voix s'éleva.

-Tu vas enseigner à Poudlard Charlie ? demanda la personne qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce.

* * *

**Voici pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut et que vous avez passé un bon moment.**

*** Charlie est née le 12 décembre 1972, la bataille de Poudlard ayant eu lieu en Mai 1998 et la scène se déroulant en juillet, Charlie va fortement sur sa 26ème année. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaire, positif comme négatif, j'accepte les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives. **

**A très vite mes chers lecteurs ! **

**Lulla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci à Loupa4, ****Charliee3216, darkpicots et ****espe29 pour vos reviews, je prendrais le temps de vous répondre personnellement par MP. Un grand merci aussi aux lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont mit en favori, c'est extrêmement motivant, je ne pensais pas que cette fic serait reçue avec autant d'enthousiasme, j'en suis honorée.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez d'autant plus ce deuxième chapitre.**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

_A peine Molly eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte d'entrée de la cuisine teinta, et une douce voix s'éleva._

_-Tu vas enseigner à Poudlard Charlie ? demanda la personne qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce._

A peine eu-t-elle eu le temps de poser sa question, que deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle Lorsque Molly lui fit un grand sourire et vint jusqu'à la jeune femme pour l'enlacer. Gênée, elle fit un petit sourire timide à Charlie dont les yeux bleus ne s'étaient détachés d'elle une seule seconde. Celui-ci la salua d'un léger signe de tête.

-Il a reçu une offre de Poudlard pour enseigner à la place de Hagrid, j'espère qu'il réfléchira plus qu'un Troll et qu'il va accepté ! dit Molly en faisant un énorme sourire à celle qu'elle considérait comme étant sa propre fille. Elle tourna la tête et leva un sourcil suggestif à destination de son fils

Devant l'air déterminé de sa mère, Charles soupira. Molly se détacha de la jeune femme et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier. Elle se stoppa un instant avec de se retourner et de dire à l'arrivante que si jamais elle avait soif ou faim, vu le peu qu'elle avait déjeuné auparavant, qu'elle ne devait pas hésité à se servir. Après tout, le terrier était sa maison. La brunette remercia Molly d'un sourire avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse à l'étage. Hermione se dirigea vers le buffet et prit un verre, elle se servit du jus de citrouille, qu'elle bu d'une traite. On aurait dit une assoiffée qui n'avait rien eu pour se désaltérer depuis plusieurs jours. Elle reposa le verre, le nettoya à l'aide d'un recurvite et le rangea comme si de rien n'était. Le rouquin, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas quitter du regard la jeune femme, la contemplant dans ses faits et geste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'été à fine bretelle blanche, resserrée sous la poitrine, la mettant ainsi en valeur, et le reste fluide, légère. Cette tenue faisait ressortir son léger teint halé. Elle portait également des sandales compensées blanches, qui se nouait autour de la cheville à l'aide d'un ruban de satin blanc. Celles-ci mettaient en valeur les jambes longues et fuselées de la jeune femme. Son regard chocolat, ses longs cils , ses lèvres fines mais pleine, son petit nez et le traits fins et gracieux de son visage lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Ses cheveux, autrefois broussailleux, touffus et emmêlés étaient désormais domptés. Elle avait désormais de longs cheveux bruns aux boucles parfaites, lui tombant dans le creux des reins. Charlie avait devant lui, la représentation même de la déesse grecque moldue, comment l'appelaient ils déjà ? Ah oui, Artémis. La déesse de la nature lui correspondait plutôt bien. Elle était aux yeux du jeune homme, d'une beauté naturelle, sans artifice aucun à l'inverse des jeunes femmes de son âge. Belle, oui Charlie trouvait la Gryffondor réellement belle. Devant ses yeux se tenait une jeune femme splendide, forte et fragile à la fois et non plus l'enfant qu'il avait toujours connue. Elle était une femme à part entière, avec un corps à damner un saint et non pas la simple gamine, meilleure amie de son cadet qu'il avait vu autrefois. Il croisa le regard amusé de la jeune femme, celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas aperçue qu'il n'avait pas une seconde, arrêté de détailler la brunette devant lui. Son rire cristallin le sorti de sa transe et il se frappa mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées pour la meilleure amie de son frère.

-_C'est l'amie de ton frère mec, et sans doute finiront-ils ensemble, tu ne peux pas la voir comme une femme désirable. C'est une gamine, t'en as pas le droit_. Se réprimanda t-il intérieurement.

-Et bien Charlie, tu sembles réellement perdu dans tes pensées dis moi. C'est l'annonce du poste qui te mets dans cet état ? demanda la jeune femme doucement avec un sourire.

-Hum, ouais. Répondit le dragonnier dans sa barbe, totalement gêné de s'être ainsi fait surprendre à l'observer sans vergogne.

-C'est une super opportunité que tu as là ! dit Hermione en se mordant la lettre, gênée. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression au jeune homme de décider pour lui.

Elle le regarda un instant puis lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Charlie la regarda s'éloigner. Tout son être lui criait de la retenir, cependant il ne fit rien. Il l'observait juste, pourtant il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il serait là pour elle en cas de besoin, il voulait lui témoigner son soutient, qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sentant le regard du rouquin dans sa nuque, elle se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire. Il est vrai que son départ un peu précipité avait dû surprendre le jeune homme.

-Je vais prendre une douche Charlie, j'ai marché longtemps et dehors il fait extrêmement chaud. Dit doucement Hermione en commençant à grimper l'escalier.

-D'accord, tu as bien raison. Tu t'es promené où ? demanda le rouquin. Sa curiosité avait prit le dessus.

-J'ai fait le tour du lac qui est à deux kilomètres au nord. C'était très agréable, j'aime aller là bas. répondit Hermione avant de finir de monter à l'étage.

Une fois que la jeune fille eu disparue de son champs de vision, le dragonologiste se permit de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il savait désormais où trouver la jeune lionne lorsqu'elle disparaissait durant la journée. Peut-être trouverait il le moyen de pouvoir lui parler tranquillement, sans avoir peur d'être dérangé par un quelconque membre de sa famille.

* * *

Sous la douche, Hermione repensa à ce matin. C'est la première année où elle passait autant de temps avec Charlie Weasley et elle devait avouer que le regard bleu du jeune homme et son sourire mutin ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle admirait son tempérament calme et son sang froid en toute circonstance. Son courage et sa témérité aussi. Derrière des dehors un peu brusque, légèrement ours, elle savait que c'était un jeune homme d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, bien qu'il puisse être un peu bourru. Elle le trouvait reposant. Elle se trouva à aimer sa présence qu'elle jugea apaisante. Elle se retrouva à apprécier également le physique tout en muscle du jeune homme, son métier et ses précédents entraînements de quidditch avait fait de lui un homme bien battit. Ses larges épaules, son torse et ses bras musclés et son visage doux laissèrent penser la jeune femme, qu'on devait être en sécurité près de lui. Elle se retrouva à rêvasser de se trouver aux creux de ses bras, tout contre lui. Son esprit divagua vers le visage du jeune homme et sur son regard bleu azur qui faisait fondre la jeune femme. Elle s'avoua aimer les sourires doux que celui-ci lui adressait. Elle coupa l'eau puis secoua négativement la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et ainsi arrêter de divaguer sur le beau rouquin.

-Enfin Hermione, à quoi-penses tu ? C'est de Charlie dont il s'agit ! Le frère de Ron ! Tu ne peux pas penser à lui comme cela ! Murmura Hermione pour elle même, se réprimandant.

Elle sortie de la douche, et se mit à se préparer. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en une tresse de côté, la chaleur était déjà telle, en ce mois de juillet, qu'il était impensable pour la jeune femme, de laisser ses longs cheveux libres sous peine de mourir d'un coup de chaleur. Une fois prête, elle se tourna vers le miroir et vit son reflet. Une femme au visage émacier, le regard vide la regardait. Son corps amaigrit lui faisait face dans la vitre. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur. La jeune lionne ne supportait pas de voir son reflet dans la glace, de voir que son corps, bien que remit en partie, portait encore les stigmates de la guerre. Elle fit un maigre sourire au miroir, pour se donner contenance avant de sortir. Elle ne voulait pas que la famille Weasley puisse voir sa faiblesse, ils avaient déjà assez à faire avec la perte de leur fils, de leur frère. Elle ne pouvait pas ramener ses petits problèmes, ils avaient déjà assez à faire à tenter de se reconstruire.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de main, mit une main sur la poignée, souffla un grand coup, puis sortie.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était passée dans la bonne humeur générale. L'après-midi, malgré la température élevée rendant l'air étouffant, les enfants Weasley avaient tenue à faire une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. Fleur et Angelina, étant arrivée en fin de matinée se joignirent à la partie avec grand plaisir. Se retrouvant à neuf joueurs (NDA : Oui même Percy joue), ils tentèrent de convaincre Hermione de jouer avec eux. La jeune femme refusa en bloc acceptant néanmoins de faire l'arbitre. Après tout, l'un deux voudrait forcément tricher, ce qui fit marmonner des " N'importe quoi " , "tricher, moi jamais !'' de la part de la gente masculine. Ginny ricana discrètement sachant que la lionne avait parfaitement raison. Ron s'obstina à convaincre Hermione, afin d'avoir une équipe équitable, mais la réponse de celle-ci resta négative. Elle ne cessa de lui rappeler qu'elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch. Ron commença à s'énerver, lui disant que du coup les équipes n'étaient pas équilibrées, que c'était injuste pour une équipe, la sienne et qu'elle était parfaitement égoïste. La jeune femme allait répliquer quand un "pop"se fit entendre. Arthur venait de transplaner dans le jardin, il avait du se rendre au ministère au milieu de la matinée pour résoudre un problème sur la découverte d'une brosse à dent ensorcelée devenue incontrôlable. En les voyants réunis, il s'approcha d'eux.

-Que faites vous les jeunes ? demanda le patriarche intrigué de cette drôle de réunion.

Voyant que Ron allait répondre de manière agressive, ses oreilles étant encore rouge et connaissant son frère cela était mauvais signe, Charlie lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et répondit simplement à son père qu'ils voulaient faire une partie de Quidditch mais qu'il leur manquait un joueur. Un gardien. Arthur se proposa bien que cela fasse plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas jouer. Heureux de retourner un peu en enfance, la majorité acceptèrent, même Ron qui admit que de toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'avec la brunette, ce qui lui valu un magnifique regard noir de la part de la concernée. La partie se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant et Hermione découvrit que le dresseur de dragon n'avait rien perdu des ses années en tant qu'attrapeur de Gryffondor lors de sa scolarité, il avait été remarquable contre Harry et était légèrement déçu que ce soit son meilleur ami qui ai pu s'emparer du vif d'or. La partie prie fin en fin d'après midi, les joueurs se ruèrent vers la maison afin de prendre un douche. La jeune lionne, elle profita du calme présent dans le jardin pour lire un livre assise sur le banc. Prise dans sa lecture, elle ne vit pas la personne qui vint dans sa direction.

-Ta lecture semble passionnante! dit une voix.

Ne s'attendant pas à être dérangée pendant sa lecture, la jeune femme sursauta, mettant une main sur son cœur. Quand elle leva les yeux pour voir qui avait manqué de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque et l'enguirlander comme il le méritait, elle resta sans voix. En effet, Charlie Weasley se tenait devant elle, vêtue simplement d'un sarouel noir, torse nu, ses cheveux mi-longs attachés queue de cheval basse. L'esprit de la jeune gryffondor fit un arrêt sur image, elle le trouvait à tomber. Elle détourna le regard, tentant de reprendre ses esprits tout en espérant qu'un filet de bave n'était pas apparu au coin de ses lèvres.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! Dit Charles en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle rougie légèrement et lui dit que cela n'était pas grave. Il la questionna sur l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait et qui semblait tant la captiver.

-C'est _Orgueil et Préjugé,_ de Jane Austen, un roman moldu. Sans doute l'un de mes préférés à vrai dire. dit la jeune lionne à son interlocuteur.

Elle répondit aux questions du jeune homme sur le roman, il voulait notamment savoir pourquoi ce roman faisait partie des préférés de la jeune femme. Il se surprit à l'admirer une fois de plus alors qu'elle parlait avec passion de ce livre. Il la trouvait fascinante. Il voulait tout savoir sur elle. Il se retrouva à presque jalouser son petit frère qui devait savoir énormément de choses sur la jeune femme. Il repensa de ce fait à sa réaction face à leurs demande pour le Quidditch.

-Dis moi Hermione, pourquoi n'aime tu pas le Quidditch ? demanda intrigué le dragonnier.

La Gryffondor, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de reproche dans la question du jeune homme mais seulement de la curiosité lui répondit. Elle lui dit qu'elle trouvait ça beaucoup trop violent. Charlie sentait qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

-Et c'est tout ? demanda le rouquin, tentant de creuser un peu plus.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, honteuse.

-J'ai peur en ballet. Répondit faiblement la jeune femme.

Charlie la trouvait touchante à ce moment là et se retint de la prendre dans ses bras. Après tout, elle ne le prendrait peut être pas bien.

-ça arrive, je peux comprendre va. lui dit le jeune homme en souriant et en lui mettant un main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Un silence s'était abattu sur les deux jeunes gens, rapidement brisé par la voix de Molly qui appelait la maisonnée pour se mettre à table, le dîner étant servit.

Le repas se passa également dans la bonne humeur, Molly avait, comme toujours, fait un festin de roi et Arthur, heureux d'avoir pu jouer de nouveau au Quidditch, racontait ses exploits à Molly et des anecdotes de sa jeunesse en tant que poursuiveur chez les Gryffons*, faisant rire l'assemblée qui était captivée par ses histoires. Il demanda également à Hermione et Harry à quoi pouvait bien servir ce drôle d'objet qui faisait du bruit avec une grande trompe et qui se nommait aspirateur. La description qu'en fit le patriarche pour expliquer son idée déclencha un fou rire chez la née-moldue et l'élu. Une fois calmés ils entreprirent de lui expliquer la fonction de celui-ci. Arthur en conclu que les moldus étaient décidément très inventif et très malin. Ses yeux brillait, émerveillés comme ceux d'un enfant devant le sapin de noël entouré d'une montagne de cadeaux. Fleur renifla dédaigneusement et dit qu'un recurvite était quand même bien plus simple. Cette réflexion lui valu un regard noir de la part de Molly qui n'avait pas apprécié le ton hautain de la jeune mariée. Harry détendit Fleur en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tord et que bon nombre de moldus aimeraient pouvoir nettoyer leurs domiciles d'un simple coup de baguette. Il s'en suivit d'un questionnaire de la part d'Arthur sur les pratiques ménagères des moldus. Hermione était toujours aussi abasourdie devant la passion que pouvez exprimer l'homme face à des choses moldues qu'elle considérait futiles comme l'utilisation du balai ou de la serpillière. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil la jeune lionne et Molly le surpris maintes fois son fils en train d'observer la jeune femme. Cela la fit sourire, elle commençait à désespérer sur le fait que son garçon resterait célibataire ne s'intéressant qu'à ses dragons et non à la gente féminine. Le voir ainsi s'intéresser plus ou moins discrètement à la jeune née-moldue la rendit toute heureuse, elle espérait bien qu'Hermione devienne un jour sa bru. Néanmoins elle remarqua que la majorité des regards qu'il portait sur la jeune lionne étaient quelque peu inquiet, cela l'intrigua au plus au point. Ce soir elle cuisinerait son fils pour savoir ce qu'il en était, qu'est ce qui pouvait autant l'inquiéter à propos de la jeune femme? Une fois le dîner terminé, chacun aida à débarrasser et Molly demanda à Charles de l'aider en cuisine pendant que les autres sortirent faire une partie d'échec version sorcier dans le salon.

Charlie reprit sa place du matin et aida sa mère à faire la vaisselle. Il sentait, une fois de plus qu'elle voulait sans doute lui parler. Pensant qu'elle voulait savoir s'il avait prit une décision au sujet du poste de professeur, Charlie voulut la devancer en lui disant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Molly sourit puis une fois sa vaisselle terminée se tourna vers son fils.

-Je suis contente que tu y réfléchisse chéri mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler. Dit Molly en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Charlie, intrigué s'assit à son tour et regarda sa mère attendant qu'elle développe ses pensées.

-Je t'ai surpris à regarder souvent Hermione, tu l'observe sans cesse du quoi de l'œil. dit la mère Weasley avec un grand sourire.

Le dragonnier rougis d'avoir été surprit par sa mère, lui qui se pensait discret c'était raté. Il avait beau essayé de détourner son regard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, il aimait la voir, la contempler. Le rougissement instantanée de Charlie confirma les soupçons de la matriarche, en effet son fils n'était pas du genre à montrer son embarra pour un oui ou pour un non à l'inverse de Ron qui devenait aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse pour la moindre remarque. Cette conclusion fit sourire intérieurement Molly.

-Hermione te plairait-elle Charles ? Demanda Madame Weasley de but en blanc.

La question interpella l'intéressé. Est-ce qu'Hermione lui plaisait ? C'est vrai qu'il aimait la regarder, passer du temps avec elle, mais de là à lui plaire comme une femme plait à un homme... était-ce le cas ? Ou son attention exacerbée pour la jeune femme venait d'un sentiment d'une relation plus fraternelle. Il repensa à la scène de ce matin, Hermione lui avait plu et les pensées qu'il avait eu à ce moment là, jamais il ne les aurait pour sa sœur cadette. Il avait désiré Hermione. De plus il devait admettre qu'il aimait sa présence et son esprit vif. Son intelligence et sa maturité lui plaisait, tout comme cette part de fragilité qu'elle pouvait dégager par moment et qui le troublait au plus haut point. Oui, tout dans cette femme lui plaisait, il ne pouvait le nier.

-Oui, elle me plait. Répondit le jeune homme.

Le grand sourire qu'afficha Molly à cet instant surprit le jeune dragonnier. Il s'attendait à ce que sa mère le réprimande pour s'enticher de la meilleure amie de son petit frère et non pas qu'elle paraisse heureuse de cette nouvelle.

-Je me trompe ou cela te réjouie ? Demanda le rouquin septique.

-Bien entendu ! Hermione est une jeune femme merveilleuse et elle est devenue drôlement belle. s'exclama Molly

-Oui et je te rappelle que Ron est amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps déjà. Elle le regardera sans doute lui, plutôt que moi qui suis de sept ans son aîné. répondit dépité le jeune homme.

-Ron, certes j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble. A vraie dire, pendant la bataille ils se sont mit ensemble... ça n'a pas tenu plus de trois jours. Rigola Molly. Elle se rappelait comment Hermione pouvait être excédée des gamineries de Ronald. Ceux-ci avaient convenue d'un commun accord qu'ils n'étaient définitivement pas fait l'un pour l'autre et avait préféré retrouver leur amitié plutôt que d'en venir à s'entre-tuer.

Charlie avait baisser la tête, sans espoir aucun quand il avait entendu que ces deux là étaient sortie ensemble. Sa belle lui était bien inaccessible. Ce désenchantement total prit fin aussi vite qu'il avait commencé quand il comprit que l'histoire entre les deux amis d'enfances n'avait pas duré et ne perdurait en aucun cas. Il se prit à espérer qu'il puisse intéresser la jeune femme quand il entendit sa mère dire d'Hermione qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme mature, d'un vrai et pas d'un petit garçon. Il est vrai qu'Hermione faisait preuve d'énormément de maturité à côté d'Harry, Ron, Ginny et même George. Il se permit à penser que peut être, une histoire entre la lionne et lui était possible.

-J'ai une autre question mon chéri. finit par demander Molly.

Charles hocha positivement la tête, faisant comprendre à sa génitrice qu'il l'écoutait. Elle lui fit par de son étonnant vis à vis des regards parfois inquiet que lançait le jeune homme à la Gryffondor. Elle lui demanda si cela était en rapport avec l'attirance qu'il pouvait éprouver pour la jeune femme. Charlie répondit par un signe négatif de la tête. Il se mordit les lèvres, se demandant s'il devait faire part de son inquiétude vis à vis de la sorcière. Puis il finit par se dire que si Molly se rendait compte du mal-être de la brunette, peut-être que celle-ci en parlerait plus facilement à sa maman de cœur. Il lui confiât alors qu'il l'entendait pleurer et faire des cauchemars à en hurler chaque nuit depuis qu'il était venu vivre au terrier après la reconstruction du château. Molly mit sa main devant sa bouche, horrifier d'entendre que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille semblait vivre très mal l'après guerre. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du traumatisme que cela avait du être pour la jeune femme. Connaissant sa mère et les réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir, le dragonologiste du lui faire promettre de ne pas forcer Hermione à parler. Celle-ci accepta, ne voulant pas presser la jeune femme et la faire ce sentir plus mal encore. Lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, il se rendirent compte que toute la maisonnée était déjà monté à l'étage, le salon étant dès plus silencieux. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à sa mère, Charlie s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et d'un coup de baguette fit léviter un livre vers lui. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de se détendre avec un bon livre, pourtant il avait trouvé chez Fleury et Bott deux semaines auparavant un ouvrage qu'il ne trouvait nul part en Roumanie, _Le Manuel de Dressage du Pensedefer Ukrainien_*. Cette race le fascinait et un spécimen venait de rejoindre sa réserve. Il voulait donc tout connaître sur cette espèce réputée comme étant des plus dangereuse. Quand il avait vu arriver le bébé dont les parents avaient été tué par des braconniers sorcier, une lueur de défit avait prit place dans son regard et s'était juré de réussir à s'occuper et à dresser le plus grand des dragons. Charlie était totalement absorbé par sa lecture. Il en fut soudainement tiré quand un cri retentit. Plongé dans sa lecture, il sursauta ne s'y attendant pas. Des gémissements et des pleurs remplacèrent le cri. Il comprit que c'était la lionne qui devait, encore une fois, faire un cauchemar. Il l'entendit supplier qu'on la lâche et hurler de nouveau. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir dans cette état. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer de nouveau sur sa lecture, Charles posa l'ouvrage sur sa table de chevet. Un cri déchirant vint de nouveau de la chambre de la jeune femme. Le rouquin se leva, décidé à rassurer la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il sortit sans bruit de sa chambre afin de ne réveiller personne et entra doucement dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il vit son corps caché sous les couvertures et son visage éclairés par les rayons de la lune. Il trouva le tableau merveilleux, seules les larmes dévalant les joues de la jeune femme et ses poings crispés sur les draps cassèrent le parfait tableau et montraient à Charlie la détresse qu'elle semblait éprouver. Elle commença à gigoter dans tout les sens, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Elle supplia qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal et se mit à bouger frénétiquement. Charlie s'approcha doucement, il se mit près du lit et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme et l'appela doucement pour la réveiller en douceur, il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer davantage. Hermione commença à papillonner des yeux et Charles s'assit sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme.

-Hermione, c'est moi Charlie, réveilles toi, tu fais un cauchemar. lui dit le dragonnier avec douceur sans arrêter de lui caresser la joue.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant Charlie.

-Chuuuut, tout va bien ma belle, c'est moi. lui dit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Charlie ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant dans son lit.

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer son identité et la jeune femme éclata en sanglot. Charlie eu le cœur serré devant cette image. Il ne réfléchit pas et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-C'est fini ma belle. Tout vas bien ! Tout est fini. dit il en caressant lentement ses cheveux.

Il garda la jeune femme contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme, la berçant doucement et tentant de la rassurer. Ses pleurs finirent pas se tarir et la jeune femme se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

-Merci Charlie. dit Hermione d'une petite voix en se rallongeant.

Il secoua négativement la tête en souriant, ne voulant pas être remercier.

-ça va aller ? demanda t-il toujours soucieux en lui caressant le front

Hermione lui répondit que oui . Il lui fit un sourire et se leva. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une petite main lui saisit le poignet.

-Reste s'il te plait. Souffla la jeune lionne.

* * *

*** Arthur fut poursuiveur pour l'histoire, ce n'est en aucun cas précisé dans les livres.**

***La race de dragon qui garde les coffres de Gringott.**

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Lullaby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour chères lectrices ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et la mises en favoris, notamment Lena-Malefoy, espe29, MortalFlower, S2aa, SilverRavenwood, Leslie, Oranemul , The cat with Blue eyes et Dandi2. Je répondrais personnellement aux reviews à celles qui ont un compte FF. **

**Je tenais également à m'excuser pour le retard dont j'ai fait preuve pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, en aucun cas je ne l'abandonne mais il s'avère qu'avec mon travail je n'ai en ce moment que très peu de temps pour moi et très peu de jours de repos. Je prendrais le temps qu'il faut, mais je publierais soyez en sûre ! **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_-C'est fini ma belle. Tout vas bien ! Tout est fini. dit il en caressant lentement ses cheveux._

_Il garda la jeune femme contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme, la berçant doucement et tentant de la rassurer. Ses pleurs finirent pas se tarir et la jeune femme se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme._

_-Merci Charlie. dit Hermione d'une petite voix en se rallongeant._

_Il secoua négativement la tête en souriant, ne voulant pas être remercier._

_-ça va aller ? demanda t-il toujours soucieux en lui caressant le front_

_Hermione lui répondit que oui . Il lui fit un sourire et se leva. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une petite main lui saisit le poignet._

_-Reste s'il te plait. Souffla la jeune lionne._

Charlie se stoppa, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était mit sur "Stop" suite à la demande de la jeune femme. Il dégluti, mal à l'aise , pas qu'il ne voulait pas rester près de la jeune lionne, bien au contraire, mais il ne savait comment il réagirait avec la sorcière tout près de lui. Il la désirait réellement, trop pour son propre bien, et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela. Aucune femme n'avait eu autant d'effet sur lui, personne jusqu'ici n'avait réussi à le troubler comme Hermione le faisait. De ce fait, il se sentait maladroit, quelque peu empoté, comme si on lui demandait de marcher pied nu sur des oeufs... oui c'est ça, c'était compliquer à gérer pour le jeune homme. Il se retourna lentement vers la brunette et allait refuser quand il croisa ses grands yeux chocolat qui le fixait avec une expression suppliante. Il fit la jeune sorcière dans toute sa fragilité. A cet instant, elle ressemblait à une enfant totalement perdue, à un ange qu'on aurait brisé. Avec un pincement au cœur il ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner. Silencieusement , il se fit une place dans le lit de la brunette, s'installant près du bord, allongé sur le côté. A cet instant il se retint fortement de prendre la sorcière dans ses bras et promena son regard sur le visage de celle-ci. Il aimait son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées et surtout, il aimait par dessus tout cet océan chocolat qu'étaient ses yeux. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la jeune femme qui l'appelait tout doucement.

-Hum... grommelât Charles dans sa barbe en guise de réponse.

La jeune femme eu un léger rire face à l'extrême loquacité dont faisait preuve le dresseur. Charlie eu un léger sourire à l'entente de se son et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

-Que veux tu jeune fille ? Demanda le rouquin d'une voix amusée.

-Je voulais simplement te remercier d'être là. Répondit elle, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues ce qui amusa grandement le dragonologiste. Elle ressemblait réellement à une enfant à cet instant et cela lui plaisait. Beaucoup.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de la jeune demoiselle et les lui caressant doucement.

-C'est normal. Dors maintenant. dit Charles d'une voix douce qui apaisa grandement la jeune femme.

Il fut surprit quand celle-ci se blottit directement contre lui, son visage contre son torse. Elle semblait avoir besoin de son contact et il n'allait pas s'en priver, encerclant sa taille de son bras, la serrant le plus près possible contre lui. Charlie enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune gryffondor, respirant le parfum de mûre qui s'en dégageait. Il soupira de bien être, se disant qu'il pourrait être comme cela tout les jours sans problème. Ces sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller le visage paisiblement endormi de Charles Weasley. Celui-ci commença à papillonner des yeux par gène avant de se réveiller totalement. Charlie mit quelque temps à se repérer, il se trouvait certes au terrier, mais ce n'était clairement pas sa chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les événements de la nuit lui revinrent directement en mémoire. Tout de suite il s'inquiéta pour la jeune femme et se retourna pour voir si celle-ci dormait toujours. Cependant il remarqua que la place à côté de lui était vide. Hermione était déjà partie. Charlie toucha légèrement l'oreiller, sa place étant froide, il en déduis qu'elle avait dû se lever depuis un certains temps déjà. Charles s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête en ses mains. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il torturait autant sa douce lionne. Il était déterminé à la faire parler, peut importe le temps que cela lui prendrait. Sur cette bonne résolution il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses frères et Ginny, Hermione étant visiblement déjà partie, à son plus grand regret.

Après s'être préparé, Charlie était descendu dans le jardin des Weasley, son livre commencé la veille au soir, dans l'espoir d'avancer un peu sa lecture. A peine eut il lu quelques pages que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il lisait pour la dixième fois la même ligne. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever la brunette de la tête, s'inquiétant encore et toujours pour elle. Il relevait sans cesse les yeux, espérant la voir au bout du chemin, rentrant à la maison. Résigné il ferma une nouvelle fois son ouvrage et se leva du banc sur lequel il s'était assis. Il alla prit le petit chemin de terre menant à la forêt voisine et décida qu'il irait voir près du lac s'il ne trouvait pas la jeune lionne. Après avoir marché une dizaine de minute, il arriva près du grand lac. L'atmosphère y était apaisante, il pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux alentours et le bruit du vent dans les feuillages des platanes présent tout autour. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Hermione aimait à vernir ici, c'était silencieux et calme, à l'opposé total de l'ambiance qu'il pouvait y avoir au Terrier. Il chercha la lionne du regard et la vit quelques mètres plus loin, assise dans le sable de la petite plage aménagée. Il s'approcha d'elle et la vit, les yeux perdu aux loin, les jambes repliées et ramenées vers elle, ses bras les encerclant. Il s'approcha sans bruit, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Arrivé près d'elle, un coup de vent fit voler les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme et Charlie huma l'odeur de mûre qu'il s'en dégageait. Dieu qu'il aimait son odeur. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite énergiquement comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Après tout, si la jeune lionne savait ce à quoi pensait Charles Weasley à l'instant, elle pourrait s'enfuir en courant en le prenant pour un fou, ou un pervers. Voir les deux. Il grogna de mécontentement à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, pour rien au monde et de ce fait, il tairait ses sentiments pour elle. Du moins pour le moment. Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle, se mettant à sa gauche.

L'ombre que créa le jeune homme en se plaçant là tira la brunette de ses pensées et celle-ci se retourna vivement vers l'intrus. Elle allait enguirlander la personne venu la déranger, voulant être au calme, quand elle s' aperçue qu'il s'agissait du dragonologiste. Elle le détailla et vit qu'il était, cette fois encore, vêtue d'un simple sarouel comme tout vêtement. La sorcière resta la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau, elle appréciait grandement la vue que le jeune Weasley lui offrait. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait être ridicule, gagnant de ce fait un lever de sourcil moqueur et un sourire en coin de la part du rouquin. Elle rougit de plus belle devant l'expression du jeune homme, tirant ainsi un petit rire de sa part, amusé par la jeune femme. Charlie aimait troubler la jeune femme. Non il adorait la voir rougir par sa faute, la trouvant d'autant plus craquante que d'ordinaire. Puis ses réactions l'amusait grandement et ce depuis qu'il la connaissait.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Charlie afin de briser cet instant de gène pour la jeune gryffondor.

Elle marmonna quelque chose que Charles comprit comme étant un " Comme tu veux" ou "Si tu veux". De ce fait, il ne ce fit pas prier et s'assit en tailleur près d'elle. Il regarda au loin, admirant la vue qu'offrait cet endroit. En effet devant lui se trouvait une immense étendue d'eau dans laquelle se reflétaient les arbres l'entourant et également la montagne présente au loin. Il leva les yeux vers celles-ci et se remémora ses montagnes de Roumanie dans lesquelles il aimait se promener, et chemin faisant , il pensa à ses dragons. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Thor, son suédois à museaux court était de nouveau guéri et si Olga avait pu prendre soin de lui lorsqu'il eu contracté une grave conjonctivite *peu avant son départ, il pensa également à Rihna, sa femelle Cornelongue Roumaine qui avait dû mettre bat depuis environ deux semaines de ses petits, il se demanda si tout les œufs avait pu éclore sans problème. Il espérait que cette naissance ne se passe pas de manière catastrophique comme l'année précédente où Rikon, le Cornelongue mâle, avait par inadvertance, écrasé trois bébés venant d'éclore avec sa queue , distrait par un dragon qui passait non loin. Et sa grande question, est ce que son nouveau résident s'adaptait correctement ou créait il des problèmes. Connaissant l'agressivité dont pouvait faire preuve les Pansdefer Ukrenien, il craignait qu'il ne s'auto-détruise où terrasse toute la réserve par une simple colère. Il se promit d'écrire à Olga et Henryk dès qu'il rentrerait à la maison pour prendre des nouvelles de la réserve. Bien qu'il fut dans ses pensées, il remarqua tout de même les nombreux regards en coin que lui lançait la jeune lionne. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement, il aimait capter son attention, l'intriguer.

-Tu sembles soucieux Charlie. Tu as un problème ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce en tournant légèrement son visage vers elle.

Le jeune Weasley fut touché qu'elle se soucie de lui. Il tourna son visage vers elle, et dans un sourire lui dit que non, il n'y avait pas de problème mais qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses dragons en Roumanie.

-Ils te manquent, je me trompe ? demanda la Gryffondor sûre d'elle.

-En effet, puis je ne me suis jamais absenté aussi longtemps de la réserve, surtout lors d'événements important comme en ce moment avec Rihna ou Thor. Lui répondit le rouquin.

Intriguée la rouge et or lui posa des questions sur ces événements. Charlie était ravie qu'elle s'intéresse autant à ses dragons, sa curiosité lui plaisait et il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était produit avec ses dragons et le pourquoi de ses inquiétudes. L'amour qu'exprimait Charles en parlant de ses dragons toucha Hermione et elle voulu en savoir plus sur sa vie à la réserve, sur ses dragons et de ce fait, sur son métier. Le dragonologiste lui expliqua les difficultés du métier dû aux différents caractères des dragons et parfois dû à sa propre témérité. Il raconta à la jeune femme, des moments de sa vie en tant que jeune dragonnier où, se pensant invincible, il avait risqué sa vie plusieurs fois. Hermione rigola plusieurs fois devant l'absurdité de certains moment, et était parfois très étonnée du comportement qu'avais pu avoir le jeune Weasley. Visiblement, cet homme à l'allure calme et posé pouvait être tout feu tout flamme.

-Enfin je te rassure Mione, je ne tente plus de monter sur une dragonne qui couve ses œufs juste pour voir sa possible réaction. Je me suis assagit depuis. Dit Charles en rigolant.

-Et Molly est elle au courant de tes petites histoire romanesque ? demande Hermione, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Charlie blêmit en imaginant la réaction de sa mère face à ses aventures. Il était certains que si la matriarche avait été avertie de ses incidents, il aurait dû rentrer illico presto au terrier et celui-ci n'aurait pu sortir de sa chambre au bas mot pour les cinquante années à venir.

-Vu ta tête, je suppose que non ! s'esclaffa la Gryffondor.

-Tu connais ma mère, imagine un peu sa réaction si elle l'avait su ! dit Charlie en souriant.

Tout deux se mirent à imiter les réactions quelques peu excessives qu'aurait pu avoir Molly en apprenant les frasque de son garçon. Tout deux se mirent à rire comme des enfants content de leurs bêtises. Relaxé, le rouquin s'allongea dans le sable, ses mains derrière sa tête, les yeux fermés un léger sourire pendu à ses lèvres, content d'avoir pu faire rire quelques instant la belle brunette.

Hermione de son côté en profita pour détailler du regard le dresseur. Il avait une silhouette assez élancée, des jambes qu'elle devinait musclées, un torse extrêmement bien dessiné, des épaules larges et un visage masculin mais gracieux, une mâchoire carrée, un nez fin, des lèvres charnue, roses et bien dessinées et ses deux topazes derrières ses paupières closes. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient retenu en un chignon lâche et quelques mèches encadraient son visage, lui donnant l'air d'un ange quelque peu farceur selon la jeune femme. Elle eu soudain une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, se sentant étrangement attirée par cet homme. Elle essaya de se résonner, se disant qu'il ne devait la voir que comme une gamine, mais ne put détacher son regard du dragonologiste.

Le jeune homme, se sentant observé, ouvrit les yeux et surprit la jeune femme en train de le reluquer ouvertement. Il rigola intérieurement.

-La vue de plait Granger ? demanda taquin Charlie Weasley, un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

Hermione rougit furieusement à la remarque du rouquin, et se sentant prise en faute, baissa la tête. Elle bégaya des excuses qui amusèrent réellement le jeune dresseur.

-Hé princesse ! T'en fait pas, tout va bien ! S'exclama Charles devant l'air contrit et navré de la jeune lionne.

La brunette releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire timide.

-Dis moi Charlie, tu as réfléchie à la proposition du professeur McGonagall ? demanda Granger afin de détourner l'attention du jeune homme et également par curiosité. Celle-ci espérait sincèrement que le jeune Weasley accepte et vienne avec elle à Poudlard.

Charlie se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, souffla un coup, comme gêné.

-Comment dire... je ne sais pas trop encore. Je sais que c'est une opportunité énorme qui n'est pas donné à n'importe quel sorcier. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis près à abandonner ma vie en Roumanie pour le moment. répondit Charlie très franchement.

Hermione baissa la tête déçue. Elle espérait tellement qu'il dise oui, elle aimait la présence du rouquin près d'elle, elle ne pouvait admettre qu'il doive sans doute partir en Roumanie une nouvelle fois. C'était purement égoïste mais elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il parte loin d'elle.

-Tu ferais un excellent professeur pourtant. J'en suis sûre. Souffla Hermione de manière presque inaudible.

Cependant le jeune Weasley était assez proche pour entendre la remarque de la jeune demoiselle. Le compliment et l'air déçu d'Hermione touchèrent le dragonologiste. Il se promit d'y réfléchir sérieusement et rapidement.

-Tu sais 'Mione, je n'ai pas refusé, je veux juste y réfléchir. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Je te promet que tu seras la première au courant, avec McGo, de ma décision. Dit Charles en souriant doucement.

Celle-ci fit un signe de tête en approbation.

D'ailleurs en parlant de promesse, Charlie se rappela celle qu'il s'était faite le matin même au réveil et décida que c'était sans doute l'occasion idéale pour parler avec la jeune femme. Pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait vivre actuellement. Charlie se redressa totalement et s'assit de nouveau en tailleur.

-Dis moi Hermione, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda le dresseur en regardant la jeune femme du coin de l'oeil, guettant sa réaction.

La jeune femme, surprise, se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête afin d'acquiescer.

-Je me demandais... de quoi rêves tu Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui te fait hurler comme ça chaque nuit ? Que se passe -t-il ou que s'est il passé ? Demanda Charles d'une voix calme et posée.

La lionne détourna la tête, embarrée comme jamais. Les images de ses cauchemars revinrent en force dans son esprit et elle se retint, difficilement, de pleurer.

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas te forcer à parler, je cherches juste à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. A te comprendre. Je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un je suis là, je peux tout entendre. Lui dit Charlie avec une sincérité débordante.

La douceur et la sincérité dont faisait preuve le dragonnier décidèrent la jeune femme. Après tout, il l'avait bien consolé cette nuit et elle s'était sentie étrangement en sécurité dans ses bras. Sans doute pouvait elle lui parler. Elle se tourna vers le fils Weasley et commençât à lui parler de son expérience traumatisante au manoir Malfoy, de sa torture avec Bellatrix. La jeune femme revoyait souvent la mangemort assise à cheval sur elle, son poignard dans sa main en train de mutiler la jeune femme, elle entendait encore ses cris et ses rires déments. Par réflexe elle se frotta le bras droit comme pour essayer d'enlever le Mudblood qui y était gravé à jamais. Charlie posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione pour la stopper. Il prit sa main et lia leurs doigts en signe de soutient. Elle continua donc sur ce qui la travaillait, elle lui parla des morts qu'avait engendré la Bataille Finale, de tous ses amis et camarades tombés au combat, comme Fred, Remus et Tonks, elle revoyait sans cesse leurs visages, leurs corps éteints dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Charles, à cet instant, ne pouvait que trop comprendre ce que la jeune femme ressentait , vivant la même chose avec la perte de son petit frère. Il serra d'autant plus fort la main de la jeune femme.

-Mais il y a pire... commença Hermione, d'une voix brisée.

Interloqué, Charlie tourna son visage vers elle.

-Pire ? Comment ça ? Demanda le rouquin intrigué. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que les atrocités qu'avait déjà cité la lionne.

Hermione baissa la tête, fautive.

-J'ai lancé le sortilège d'amnésie à mes parents. dit elle d'une voix brisée par les larmes.

* * *

**Et voici pour ce troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! **

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain, mais je tenterais de faire aux mieux ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réactions grâce à une petite review.**

**Des bisous !**

**Lulla ! **


End file.
